Issues Falling Away From Me AU
by FiraFlame
Summary: After a long time, Keeren is peacful. Sooner or late she dips into depression untill all her pent up anger is unleashed, in a bloody, painful way. COMPLETE.


Falling Away From Me ---Fira flame Hey all you guys out there. What's up? A really cool song gave me the idea for this kowaii little fic. Don't think I'm copying Teri-san's awesome 'Insanity' fic... well I am... just a little bit! I'm just going into more detail and it's going to be the BEST! Beware, this story might get a bit lemony, but it won't go very far ~_^  
  
I don't own anything in here, except the concept of Issues, which belongs to the groups. All characters belong to their respective owners while Missy, Teri and Me belong to them.  
  
*********************  
  
A young woman sat still at the table of a diner, a cold glass of Pepsi in hand. Waitresses and waiters passed by, customers seeing her as a daily person. Nobody knew her history; nobody knew her lifestyle. Very few of the people in the world she lived in knew what she really was. A few of those killed, when they found out. Only those few knew she wasn't human.  
  
Hey I'm feeling tired  
  
Under her jacket, lay a brown monkey-like tail, which bobbed its end quietly, wishing it could come out. Inside her lay a great strength that nobody knew about, not even her. Her short lavender hair and eyes gave the impression of the wishing to be different, but they were natural. Her eyes stared quietly at the niches and cuts in the imitation wood table she sat at, the afternoon light coming through the window on her right, casting shadows over her face. She was quite a mystery.  
  
My time is gone today  
  
Keeren looked up when she felt the presence of somebody sitting in the booth in front of hers. There sat a matured man, around his early forties with short red-brown hair brought into a high ponytail, bangs hanging down covering his bright green eyes.  
  
"Hi Chiriko." Keeren said, taking a sip of her soda pop. Chiriko smiled.  
  
"Konichi-wa" He said. He frowned slightly, noticing that Keeren was abnormally quieter than usual.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
You flirt with suicide  
  
Keeren looked up again, confused.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She managed a weak smile. "Well... kinda..."  
  
Chiriko raised his eyebrows. A waitress came by.  
  
Sometimes that's ok  
  
"Ya want anything honey?" She asked, looking around her mid-forties.  
  
"Please. I have some coffee and a hot dog." Chiriko replied.  
  
"Sure thing." The waitress left the two to their conversation. Chiriko looked back to Keeren.  
  
"What do you mean 'kind of'?"  
  
Hear what others say  
  
"I mean... something doesn't feel... the same anymore..." Keeren took a gulp of the soda pop, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You know how a balloon gets stiff when you fill it too much? That's how I feel right now..."  
  
"Like the calm before a storm?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"I guess so..." Keeren looked away, her face emotionless.  
  
I'm here standing hollow  
  
"I hope this doesn't mean anything critical." Chiriko said, scratching the back of his neck. "A person like you can't be let loose."  
  
"I know what you mean... sometimes I feel... like there's too much inside for me to handle... like an overworked nanny."  
  
Chiriko frowned, and took his meal from the waitress when she returned. The waitress took Keeren's fourth of the way full glass and went to fill it again. Keeren turned her head to the window and wrapped her arms around her body in a solo hug. Outside, the trees were turning a bright yellow and orange as September rolled through. A thought suddenly struck Keeren and she turned to the man at her booth.  
  
Falling away from me  
  
"Wait, don't you have classes today?" She asked. Just last month, Chiriko decided to take a few classes at a local college to learn more about Terra a bit better.  
  
"No, today's Labor Day, no classes."  
  
"Oh... I guess I seem to be loosing track of the days..."  
  
Chiriko picked up his hot dog and put a layer of mustard on it along with ketchup. Keeren stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Blech, I dunno how you can stand that stuff."  
  
"What? Mustard?"  
  
"Yeah, that junks just plain ICKY"  
  
"That's YOUR opinion."  
  
Falling away from me  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren pulled her coat off her shoulders, hanging it into her closet. Just returning from the diner, she was tired. Refusing to fly now a days, she'd been walking, to try and save her energy, but it was only working the other way around. She slipped her boots off and walked over to the bed. Her tail hung loosely at her ankles; just awake enough to keep itself from dragging on the ground. She sat down on the bed, and then laying, letting herself become drowsy as sleep over took her. Just before she slipped off, Keeren looked at the clock, noting it was only four in the afternoon.  
  
*********************  
  
The youngest Saiya-jin wrapped her arms around herself as she walked through the thickly treed forest. The ground made little sound under her feet as the pine needles cushioned her from noise. The smell of fresh pine and the rich scent of fall filled her lungs as she took in a deep breath and sighed. Keeren has woken up late this morning. She'd been sleeping unusually deep lately, making her miss meals and thin her down. Her stomach growled with hunger, though she wasn't hungry at all. She craved something, something, something she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
The snapping of a branch caught the woman's attention and sent her into a battle position. Out of the trees came GT Trunks, arms outward in surrender. He smiled softly.  
  
"Hey K-chan, chill. It's only me."  
  
Keeren sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides as she relaxed.  
  
"Hi Trunks." She said meekly, turning away from him and continuing her walk.  
  
"Hey Cracker, what's wrong?" Trunks said, walking up to her and resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." Keeren shrugged his hand away, ignoring his face. Trunks frowned and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to him. Keeren gasped when she found her against his chest, his arms holding her tightly.  
  
"Trunks..." Keeren groaned, pushing against him.  
  
"Please Keeren, tell me what's wrong." Trunks said, trying to force the answer out of her. He gripped her chin and pulled her lips to his in an urgent kiss. Keeren closed her eyes and frowned as she moaned and pushed against him.  
  
"Let..." She said, the kiss breaking for just a moment. "...me GO!" She shouted, pushing against him with all of her might. His guard was let down for the moment they embraced and he was pushed down. Keeren cried out in rage, her red aura surround her.  
  
"Leave me ALONE!!" She screamed. Keeren pushed off from the ground and flew back to the house, numb tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
*********************  
  
Three knocks that was it. Keeren ignored the door, sitting in a ball on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. The door slowly opened as Trunks poked his head into the room.  
  
"Cracker?"  
  
Day is here fading  
  
The curled form on the bed paid no attention to the male Saiya-jin as he stepped into the dark room. Walking up to her, he saw her face. Her eyes looked onward unfocused as steady tears rolled down her face. His heart broke in two as he placed a hand on her shoulder and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
That's when I would say  
  
"K-chan, please talk to me." He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, as he attempted so slow her tears.  
  
"It's funny isn't it?" Keeren finally said, not looking anywhere but where she originally gaze. "These tears, they've never stopped. They just continue to fall as I continue to weep." Her eyes twitched as she looked towards the window where the sky was beginning to darken with the evening.  
  
I flirt with suicide  
  
"Why are you so sad....?" Trunks asked, looking up at her and wiping her tears away.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Sometimes kill the pain  
  
Trunks frowned as a sudden kinky idea hit him. He took a soft grip of her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. He used his sleeve to wipe her eyes as she looked at him confused. He kissed her softly on her lips as he led down from them, nibbling at her neck and leaving quick pecks in a line. His hands trailed from her shoulders to her back and began to rub as he moved downward. His fingertips played at the base of her tail, which sent chills up Keeren's spine as she arched against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
I can't always say  
  
Trunks smiled as he removed one hand and it slipped under her shirt. His hand grasped her breast and his thumb played with her for just a moment. Keeren moaned into his forehead as she took in a deep intake of air, her tears still flowing. His hand went to her jeans and slowly began to unclip them. He reached into her jeans and under her panties, his fingers curious.  
  
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'  
  
Like lightning, Keeren felt something split through her heart. Her eyes widened and a shade of red drizzled through her lavender irises, turning them a deep magenta. Her fingers gripped tightly on Trunks's hair, pulling him back. Trunks yelled out, the sudden assault taking him by surprise again. He gasped at the color of her eyes as a sudden knee to the face sent him flying across the room into the wall.  
  
Falling away from me  
  
Keeren was suddenly on him as he lay flat on his back. She grinned a cold grin into his face as her fingers traced a symbol on his Adams apple. In an instant, she dug her nails into his throat and took a hold of his windpipe. Trunks let out a sudden gasp of air and wheeze as his arms thrashed around at Keeren. She pulled on the cord and ripped it away from him, blood freely flowing down his neck and down her arm. Trunks's eyes stared wildly at his mate as his mouth gaped, begging for oxygen until his eyes rolled back from loss of blood.  
  
Falling away from me  
  
Keeren stared at her hand, dropping the muscle tissue from it. The blood dribbled down her wrists. A grin spread across her lips as her craving disappeared forever.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa suddenly looked up as the ki of a friend faded away. Teri looked up as well, both of the sister's eyes filled with fear. It was an odd mix of ki's just a few moments ago. At first it was sorrow, and then passion. Then suddenly one was fear and the other was hatred, until finally the fearful one disappeared, yet hatred still remained.  
  
Beating me down  
  
"Trunks" Melissa gasped to her sister. Teri stared back to her just as both of them stood from the table.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
The two spun to the dining room entrance and found Keeren there, her right hand doused with blood and her clothes ruffled. What started them the most was the color of her eyes.  
  
"Keeren, wha-"  
  
Beating me beating me  
  
"My dearest Trunks?" Keeren finished. "I do believe he hand an accident." She grinning, holding her bloody hand forward. The two girls shook their heads as Teri stepped backwards, sending her ki out to warn the others.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Theresa" Keeren said, growing on Teri's real name. "I've just taken out one of the strongest super Saiya- Jins in the house. I'm not sure you want anyone else dieing soon do you?"  
  
Down, down  
  
Keeren walked forward, towards the rack of cutting knives on the counter.  
  
"It's weird..." She said, pulling a large blade from the wooden block. "How something so beautiful, so clean..." She stepped forward the two sisters, looking up at them, a sinister grin spreading across her lips. "...could be so lethal..."  
  
Into the ground  
  
Keeren looked up at the two. "They're pretty aren't they...?"  
  
Her eyes suddenly darted to the side and she spun around, throwing the knife through the air.  
  
Screaming so sound  
  
Tasuki let out a grunt and a short groan in pain as he looked down, a large kitchen knife protruding out of his chest. He looked up at Keeren, a wave of sadness shading his face. He fell to his knees.  
  
"It was only a Jack Daniel..." He muttered, falling to his side, a slim stream of blood spilling from his mouth.  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
"Oh crud buckets." Keeren playfully cursed. "I just wanted to hit the fly that was by his arm. Oh well." She shrugged and began to laugh. Melissa stared heartbroken at her husband's dieing body. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked at her once was best friend, her face now masked with anger.  
  
Down, down  
  
"You BITCH!" She screamed, throwing herself at her. Keeren stopped laughing in time for her to place her fingers to her forehead and disappear, her laugher still ringing through the walls. Melissa hit the cupboard with a crash as she looked up franticly for the woman. A through struck her and she dashed over to Tasuki who was still lying on the ground, paling. Teri stepped over to her, tears in her eyes. Melissa pulled the knife out of Tasuki's chest and placed her hands over the wound. She searched desperately for his chi, his life force, anything to show he was still there.  
  
When finding nothing, she dropped her hands to her sides, her shoulders wrecked with sobs as she buried her face in her hands. Teri knelt next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
Into the ground....  
  
*********************  
  
"Tasuki!" Chichiri gasped. He sent his chi out to find the fire bandit's life force but found nothing. He noticed that GT-Trunks's was gone as well. Chichiri stood from his desk and pulled a shirt on and his hand searched in the darkness of the room for his mask. Once finding it, he turned towards his closet to collect the Shunjuko. As he turned, the sound of metal rings caught his attention to the side.  
  
It's spinning round and round  
  
A blurred golden object flew at him and slammed into his temple. Through the force he fell to the ground, blood splattered across the wall and his eye wide as he lay dead. Keeren smirked and tossed the golden staff at Chichiri's body, the broken rings skewed across the room.  
  
There was a sudden rapid knock on the door. The door suddenly flew open and Melissa and Teri stood there, shocked at the scene. Keeren stood several feet away from the dead monk, the light from the doorway casting demonic shadows across her face.  
  
It's lost and can't be found  
  
"I do believe the Monk has a headache right now so you might want to let him sleep it off." The grin spreading across her lips. She placed her fingers on her forehead and disappeared once more.  
  
Teri let out a choked sob as she fell to her knees at the Monk's feet. She never thought she felt too deeply for Chichiri, but she knew now that she loved him with all of her heart, like a big brother who could always take care of her, a best friend, someone who'd never let her down. And now that he was dead, and could not be wished back with the Dragon Balls, --because he had already been wished back before-- her heart poured out as the tears came welcomed.  
  
It's spinning round and round  
  
"Three..." Melissa mumbled. "Three of the strongest already laid down to rest.... and no time to go and get the Dragon Balls... God Keeren..." She shook her head, her cheeks wet with tears. "What did we do to deserve your wrath...?"  
  
Teri breathed in harshly as she wiped her eyes. "A long time ago... Keeren told me that running through the females in her family was a random rage. She was the only one who hadn't shown it so she assumed she was safe... Perhaps the Saiya-jin blood pulled it out finally... as bad as ever..."  
  
Slow it down  
  
"God..." Melissa breathed, pushing her forehead against the doorway.  
  
*********************  
  
"Missy...."  
  
Melissa turned away from the window, her eyes stained with dried tears. There stood Nuriko, her hair unbraided and hanging past her waist in sharp curls and waves.  
  
Beating me down  
  
"Please... tell us what's happened..." Two tears fell from her eyes. "Chichiri.... Tasuki... GT..." She took a labored breath as she shook her head.  
  
"Who's doing this?"  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
Melissa sighed, pushing her lavender lock behind her ear. She racked her brain for a possible answer but decided that the best one was the blunt one.  
  
"It's Keeren...."  
  
Down, down  
  
Nuriko blinked in confusion, wondering if she heard right.  
  
"K-chan?"  
  
Into the ground  
  
"Yes! Keeren's doing this all! She's lost it okay?!" Melissa shouted, tears flowing freely as she lost control of her sorrow. She covered her mouth with her hand as she squeezed her eyes shut and her sobs shook her shoulders like a jackhammer. Nuriko wiped her eyes and walked up to Melissa, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. Melissa turned to her and sobbed into her shoulders.  
  
"He's dead Nuriko! Tasuki... my husband... he's dead and can't be wished back!" Melissa choked, shaking her head.  
  
Screaming so sound  
  
"Why not?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Be-because I went to grab my R.I.F.T remote and I found it destroyed... Keeren's trying to kill us all!!" Melissa gripped Nuriko's arms as she pressed her face into her shoulder. Nuriko winced when her arms were squeezed but decided this was the best for Melissa to let her pain out.  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
"My Tasuki...." Melissa moaned, wished she didn't have to wet Nuriko's clothes so much. Nuriko patted the Saiya-Jin's back and rest her head in her companion's shoulder. Two Seishi and a Super Saiya-jin down... what next?  
  
Down into the ground.  
  
*********************  
  
Chiriko brushed his hair into an upward standing ponytail as his hand groped around for his hair tie. Once finding it he wrapped it around his hair and he stood up straight, letting his bangs fall into his face.  
  
"Ohh Chiriko-ooo..." A singsong voice came. Chiriko spun around, started at the tone of the voice and found Keeren standing there. Because he could not sense ki or chi that well, he couldn't tell there was a disturbance in her. Her right hand was hidden behind her back and her eyes were shaded by the loss of light in the room.  
  
Pressing me  
  
"Oh, Keeren. I didn't know it was you." Chiriko breathed, smiling and brushing his bangs away from his eyes.  
  
Keeren smiled stepping forward.  
  
They won't go away  
  
"I need to go away for a while..." She said calmly. "GT-Trunks is taking me to a special place in his dimension."  
  
"Oh..." Chiriko said, his love for the woman in front of him obvious, yet he never tried to show it.  
  
So I pray  
  
"So... let me do something before I leave..." Keeren stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Chiriko smiled, a very faint flush covering his cheeks. He returned the embrace and was so caught up in his love for her that he didn't notice it when Keeren brought her right hand--her bloody hand--behind his head, palm facing his skull. "I'm sorry Chiriko." She whispered. Chiriko blinked confusedly until he felt something warm against his head, and by then, it was too late.  
  
Go away  
  
Keeren quickly pushed the red ki ball against the man's skull, the blood evaporating quickly and the tissue burning into dust. She pulled herself away from him and let his body fall to the floor. The back of his skull a black, burnt hole where singed hair fell onto the floor. Keeren raised her clean hand to her cheek and wiped it. Holding it before her face she found a tear. Why was she crying?  
  
It's falling away from me  
  
*********************  
  
Beating me down  
  
Teri lay awake on her bed. She knew it wasn't safe for everyone to be separated, but she felt she needed to be alone right now. It was around ten in the morning and she'd woken up almost a full hour ago. She guessed that Legolas had gotten up before she had for he wasn't to be found anywhere in the room. Her mind wandered to the events of last night. She'd witnessed the death of the Suzaku seishi Tasuki-kun and found Suzaku's seishi Chichiri dead in his bedroom, a deathblow to the temples. She didn't feel like going up to Keeren's room and finding Trunks dead, in what gruesome way she did not want to know.  
  
She closed her eyes for the hundredth time, hoping for sweet sleep to overcome her. Teri wished so much that she could fall asleep and awaken to find all the horror for the last twenty-four hours would vanish and everyone would be normal again. Especially Keeren and Chichiri. Fresh tears overlaid the salty remains of previous at the sight of Chichiri again. They'd done nothing to clean up anything, except Tasuki who was taken into the forest and buried. They planned to do the same with Chichiri and possibly GT-Trunks as well.  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
Teri opened her eyes when she felt something flare in her bond between her and the Greenwood prince. It flared once or twice before returning to normal. But there was something very odd about it. It wasn't calm, it was as if he had fallen asleep so quickly it left him out of breath. She sat up, sending her ki out in search of Legolas's. She couldn't find it but if he was dead, why could she still feel their bond. Peeling the sheets away from her body, she pulled on a shirt and left the room in search of him.  
  
Teri stepped into the forest, Melissa at her side. She'd summoned Melissa just in case they ran into Keeren once more. She felt Legolas's bond strongly here, she could smell his special scent as well. The smell of a strong Saiya-jin mixed with the gracefulness of the Elves. He had to be here.  
  
Down, down  
  
Teri stopped, feeling the bond the strongest at where she stood. Her eyes scanned the lush pine-y forest around her, searching for the Saiya-elf. Melissa turned and searched the thickets behind them. After coming up with nothing, they met where they originally met and they shrugged to each other. Teri's brow deepened her mind raced through possibilities with what might be going on. Taking her last option, she looked up.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight which she found. Her voice faltered as she stepped back, stuttering in what elvish she knew as she fell to the ground, still staring up. Melissa blinked at her sister before she looked up as well. There Legolas 'hung', his wrists impaled with long thick arrows into the tree, holding him up. His feet were pegged to the tree with his White Daggers and a single small dart lay in his throat with blue feathers protruding from it's end. Legolas's eyes were wide in shock as a stream of liquid came from the corner of his mouth, obvious the poison from the dart. His forehead was scratched and bleeding from the sharp sticks and twigs that cut at him. His clothing was ripped and torn. Strips of his shirt hung over his arms and waist. The remains of his jeans wrapped around his waist and ankles. In the eyes of Melissa and Teri, he looked like the recreation of Christ.  
  
Into the ground  
  
Teri muttered the prince's name as tears streamed from her eyes. She hung over into her knees as she pressed her face into her open palms. Labored cries came from her as she screamed out in Japanese and Elvish, begging to god to have mercy her. Her soul mate, her love, her caring mate, was dead in the most critical way and she'd never see him again unless she looked up again into his clouded eyes. Melissa shot her vision to her older sister, the woman she looked up to, who was crying out to the gods to murder her. She quickly knelt in front of her, her own tears flowing, and took a hold of Teri's wrists.  
  
"Teri, calm down." She said softly, trying not to put her into shock. She frowned as she continued to try to calm the Saiya-elf until she finally decided to go to her last resort. Melissa jerked Teri's hands away from her face, leaving Teri free to scream aloud.  
  
Screaming so sound  
  
"GOD!! KILL ME!! KILL ME NOW!!" Teri screamed at the highest pitch she was able to reach as she looked into the heavens, her voice shattered with her sobs. Melissa frowned again as she struck Teri's face with the palm of her hand. Teri's head was suddenly jolted to the side as she stared, her mouth slightly ajar as she tried to regain her breath.  
  
"Teri please... Don't let her know you're scared." Melissa cooed--obviously referring to Keeren--and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "It'll give her a reason to hurt us more. And Legolas wouldn't want to see you in this condition."  
  
Teri took in a deep breath as she wiped her face. Looking up to Melissa, she spoke. "What're we going to do?"  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
Melissa shook her head, looking down. It clicked in her head that Keeren was after the ones they loved the most. First Keeren's own lover, then Melissa's and Chichiri and finally Legolas. There were only two others who could be punished. Mirai and Chiriko. They hadn't talked to them in a while so they suspected they were over thinking on what they could do. If Keeren could easily kill off two half Super Saiya-Jins and two strong Suzaku seishi, it would be no problem to get rid of Chiriko and Mirai.  
  
Looking back up at Teri, a serious look crossed her face.  
  
Down, down  
  
"We need to call everyone together. Especially Mirai and Chiriko."  
  
Teri sniffed, her nostrils clogged, and nodded.  
  
Into the ground....  
  
*********************  
  
Mirai stealthily slipped into the kitchen.  
  
He knew she was here.  
  
Hey I'm feeling tired My time is gone today You flirt with suicide Sometimes that's ok  
  
Why couldn't he find her? Her scent and ki were strong and close, yet she was nowhere to be seen. He'd been sensing everything that was going on in the house, and was heartbroken at the deaths of his companions. But he stayed alone with Nuriko, devising a plan to stop her for good. He'd wished he could have comforted the souls of his fellow housemates, but Nuriko kept him confined, as she was easily saddened, especially with the fact of Chichiri, Tasuki, and GT-Trunks being dead.  
  
"Hello Mirai-chan" A voice came. Mirai spun around, his hand reaching for his sword as he found Keeren grinning in the doorway, Teri's sword strapped to her side. Mirai growled as he began to inquire.  
  
Hear what others say I'm here standing hollow Falling away from me Falling away from me  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked, his grip on the sword steady.  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong with me. It's what'd wrong with you."  
  
Mirai blinked, baffled by the reply.  
  
Day is here fading That's when I would say I flirt with suicide Sometimes kill the pain  
  
"Let me explain. Four women living in this house. Each of them have a special man right? Their 'soul mate'? Not entirely true." Keeren walked to the edge of the table, her sharp Saiya-jin fingernails following the grain. "Yes, I loved my dearest GT-Trunks. Mostly for lust only. I only needed to have him put me back onto my feet. Once that was done, I started planning. Planning for when I'd destroy all this and get rid of our dreams.  
  
I can't always say 'It's gonna be better tomorrow' Falling away from me Falling away from me  
  
"And then you ask, why kill the others? Simply. They'd get in my way and protect the two that started it all. Yes, the sisters. They made this all possible and now I must get rid of them. But of coarse, I want to torture them with the deaths of their loved ones first. I've done those two's already..." A slim grin crossed her lips. "I think it's Nuriko's turn."  
  
Beating me down Beating me beating me Down, down Into the ground  
  
Mirai's eyes widened when he realized what she had meant. His love was already suffering enough at the death of her fellow Seishi, but this was too much. He wouldn't fail.  
  
Screaming so sound Beating me, beating me Down, down Into the ground  
  
"Bitch. You're going to die.... so... damn... easily..." Mirai growled, drawing his sword. Keeren smiled and nodded in return, drawing Teri's sword, holding it awkwardly, being she had never used one before.  
  
It's spinning round and round It's lost and can't be found It's spinning round and round Slow it down  
  
*********************  
  
Teri and Melissa raced across the yard, hopeful to get there in time. They knew what was going to happen and both wanted to get there first to prevent any more deaths. Only a few more yard to go and they'd be free to throw the glass sliding door open and blast Keeren to the outer reaches of space. Finally they made it and Teri gripped the handle, pulling the door aside.  
  
Beating me down Beating me, beating me Down, down Into the ground  
  
For a moment, she stood there. There was a thick smell in the air and they couldn't see anything, hence the curtains that blew with the wind in front of them. Melissa pushed the curtain aside only to find Keeren standing behind the table, looking down. Mirai's body was there, the upper portion hidden from them with of the table in front of it. Keeren let out a cackle, not looking to the sisters.  
  
"Hello girls. You've come just in time..."  
  
Screaming so sound Beating me, beating me Down, down Into the ground  
  
Teri's eyes searched what she could of Mirai's body; looking for some source he was alive. The small stream of blood filling the grout of the floor tiles might have meant something.  
  
"I have a gift for you..." Keeren said, kneeling. "I picked it out myself." Her hand groped around the floor for just a moment before standing, holding what she grabbed behind her back.  
  
"I hope you LIKE it" Keeren finished with a bitchy growl as she held Mirai's bloody head foreword. Melissa gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as the thick blood dripped away from the neck remains. His eyes were rolled back into his head, the rims a deep red and his mouth was sagging, blood droplets coming from his mouth. Teri shook her head as she felt her stomach churn and lurch as it nearly came up on her.  
  
Pressing me, they won't go away So I pray, go away  
  
Keeren smiled at their reactions. Still holding the head by the long locks of lavender hair, she took it into her arms, holding it like a baby.  
  
It's falling away from me  
  
"He's so cute when he's asleep isn't he?" The woman said, stroking its cheek. She looked up, gripping the hair again and tossing it the girls. "ISN'T HE?"  
  
Melissa screamed as the head hit her and she backed away from it as it lay on the floor, it's blank eyes watching her. Melissa gripped her head as she let out a cry of grief and fright. Teri stared wide-eyed at it, her whole body stiff with shock. Keeren let out a hearty laugh, dropping Teri's sword to the floor. Teri glanced at the sword and felt something harden on the inside. It was her sword that killed a friend. The friend who taught her to originally fly, the friend who helped make her what she had created possible.  
  
It's falling away from me  
  
"Oh, just WAIT till you two find out about Chiriko!" Keeren laughed. Teri snapped her attention to Keeren.  
  
"Chiriko?" She gasped.  
  
Keeren nodded, taking a breath of air. "Yeah! Let me go get the poor lad!" She placed her fingers on her forehead and disappeared. Melissa leaned against the wall, sobbing as she wished she was in a dream.  
  
It's falling away from me  
  
Keeren reappeared, holding Chiriko's body against her shoulder. "Looks fine don't he?" She said with a toothy grin. "Well take a look at his brain!" She pushed the body's head forward, exposing the large black hole. Teri shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, overlaying the previous ones. She covered her mouth with her hand as full grief overlaid her soul. Keeren laughed bitterly, the happy and insane looks on her face an obvious mask.  
  
"He was the only once who died a quick and painless death! Mercy you could call it!" She took deep breaths as she continued to remain her current attitude. "The boy never had anyone who loved him! I killed him quietly so he wouldn't feel the grief of my doings because I loved him more than I loved my dearest Trunks." Her voice dropped, as it seemed she was beginning to realize what she had done. Teri removed her hand from her mouth and began to think Keeren might still be there.  
  
Beating me down Beating me, beating me Down, down Into the ground  
  
Keeren shook her head and snapped her gaze back at the sisters, her look even more forced and scarier than the last. She dropped Chiriko's body to the floor and stepped towards the women.  
  
"But that doesn't matter anymore now does it?" She asked. "They're DEAD and YOU can't do ANYTHING about THEM!" She let out a high screeched laugh as she summoned two separate deep red ki blasts into her hands. Melissa stared wide-eyed at the woman who was only a few feet away from taking her life away. Teri backed away from the cackling girl, pushing into the cupboards.  
  
"Watch it girls..." Keeren grinned, her face frightening enough to kill a fly. "That last step is kind of rough."  
  
Screaming so sound  
  
There was a sudden bark of noise. Keeren stopped her laughing as the ki balls dissipated from her hands. Looking down, she saw a patch of blood growing in her abdomen. Turning, she found herself face to face with the barrel of a pistol.  
  
Beating me, beating me  
  
"Die you insane bitch." A female voice said, before the trigger was pulled. Keeren's body lurched backwards and finally fell to the ground a hole between the eyes.  
  
Down, down  
  
Melissa looked up from Keeren and found her daughter, Star, now the age of 18, holding a steaming gun in the air. Star let the pistol down and put it into the holster on her hip. She looked to her mother and aunt before smiling, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Into the ground  
  
"I'm home ma."  
  
******************************************  
  
A/N: I've been having really SUCKY endings lately haven't I? I never really thought up a good ending for this so I'm leaving it, as it is, m'kay??  
  
Issues is copyright of Fira Flame Production, All characters are copyrighted by their creators besides Missy, Keeren, Renee and Teri, who are copyrighted by their parents until they are 18. Star is copyrighted by Fira Flame productions and Missy, you can use her, just tell me where you got her and don't forget Missy in any of the fics you put her in!!  
  
The Lyrics for Korn's famed 'Beating Me Down/Falling Away From Me' is copyrighted by its respective owner/s. 


End file.
